


For That Reason, I Love Him

by Sparrowhawk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowhawk/pseuds/Sparrowhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem dedicated to the relationship between Sherlock and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For That Reason, I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving it up to the reader to interpret the nature of the relationship, it can be read as romance or bromance or whatever. The reason behind this being because no matter what side of the fence you sit on, it cannot be denied that there is a lot of love (be it platonic or otherwise) between the two.

They met one day by purest chance,   
One was captivated by irresistible flare,  
The other saw a life in a single glance,  
What is the reason for the unbreakable bond they share? 

Is it for his explosive energy or incredible mental powers,  
Or for the great heart he sees in glimmers of a human half?  
It could be because he's the friend who banishes long and lonely hours,   
Or because he stole a royal ashtray just to make him laugh?

Is it because he would fight and risk his life for him,  
Or perhaps it's the praises that warm the solitary heart?   
It could be for his unwavering faith even when fate is grim,   
Or for the little things he does, in which others would take no part? 

But I think the answer would be the same, if you should ask them on a whim:  
"Because he is Sherlock,-" / "Because he is John,-" "- for that reason, I love him."


End file.
